Kämpfer für die Liebe: An IMAX 3D Experience
Kämpfer für die Liebe: An IMAX 3D Experience is a series of two IMAX featurettes directed by Emma Watson. They serve as sequels to Kampfer and were shown before Angel Beats! and Kore wa Zombie Desuka?. Plot The first featurette opens with a conversation between the Blue and Red Kampfers. Akane (Emma Watson) asks why Natsuru (Rupert Grint) didn't incinerate Kaede's body before going back inside. Natsuru replies that number 1, she thinks Kaede (Kay Panabaker) might still be alive, and number 2, she's not a funeral director. Shizuku (Jessica Sumpter) tells her friends to accept that the Kaede they know and love is dead, even if Kaede physically isn't. When Mikoto (Bonnie Wright) complains about Natsuru choosing Akane over her, Akane reminds her that all childhood friends are unlucky that way. The camera moves beyond the four and goes outside the school and slowly centers on Kaede's eyes. Once they're in focus, they open, and we see the opening credits. Once they reach the roof, Shizuku suggested that all four of them stay together in the same house as a precaution against the White Kämpfer. As it turns out it was actually another move to get close to Natsuru. Natsuru looks over the edge where she and Kaede supposedly fell to their deaths, only to see nothing on the pavement. She wonders aloud what happened. The following day, the four of them became concerned about Kaede's seemingly polite behaviour at school the next day (and confused because of Shizuku's words that fateful day, especially Shizuku herself). Shizuku interrogates the original Entrails Animal, Burnt Alive Lion (voice of Rutger Hauer), about her role as a moderator, but doesn't get any straight answers. Mikoto, worried that she is "left behind" asks Akane to teach her how to kiss, but they are both seen by one of the white Kämpfer who tricked her into a trap, thus being hypnotized. Meanwhile, Kaede calls out Natsuru and seduces him, before stopping his movements whilst Mikoto, under control by the White Kämpfer, starts to make moves on him. As Shizuku and Akane arrive on the scene, Shizuku realizes that the Kaede she knew and loved is truly dead and manages to bring Mikoto back to her senses before they join the others in fighting Kaede. In the second featurette, Natsuru is unable to afford any new bras. Akane suggests she take up a part time job, with the both of them being blackmailed by the student council (Danielle Panabaker, Evanna Lynch, and Miranda Cosgrove) to work at a bunnygirl café. To make matters worse, male Natsuru inadvertently agrees to attend a mixer at the same café, which Shizuku and Mikoto also attend. As the mixer goes on, Shizuku teases Natsuru with questions about the kind of girl s/he likes and some under-the-table footwork. After the shift is over, Natsuru and Akane hide in a locker to avoid being caught naked by others and end up getting locked in. Akane transforms and almost succumbs to the situation, but they are soon freed by the student council who take more blackmail photos. Trivia *Both featurettes were shot with the Fusion Camera System; however, this time the same modified IMAX 3D camera was used all the way, and the featurettes were shot in 30fps. HDCAM SR tapes were used for both featurettes as well. *The opening and closing to the original Kämpfer anime were recreated as a blend of live-action and CGI. The scene in the closing where Natsuru runs by sets of five two-sided cardboard cutouts that showed the Kampfer in normal and Kampfer modes (as well as Kaede in normal and evil modes) on two different sides which rotate continuously was recreated on a green screen, where Rupert Grint ran down a conveyor belt that ran in the opposite direction to where he ran and that was colored the same as the green screen environment. *Both featurettes start with the 3D Disney closing logo and the tail ends of the Cinergi, Summit, and Millennium logos with the opening music playing over them.